What'd I Do Wrong Again?
by Aqua Knight 7
Summary: Setzer gets a little cocky after defeating Kefka and crash lands the Falcon on a beach. Edgar and Relm search for civilization while the others repair the ship (Crossovers with other Final Fantasy characters starts Day 2).
1. Default Chapter

What'd I do wrong again?  
  
We start with most of our Final Fantasy 6 characters (well,all of them will be mentioned at this introduction so we can get into the story) who were last found on the Falcon. Wanting to go home, Edgar and Sabin told Setzer to bring the ship down near Figaro. Setzer denied the request, saying he wanted to make sure everything was back to normal again, and they continued to fly. After seeing pretty much everything, Edgar and Sabin again pleaded Setzer to drop them off at Figaro. Relm and Strago also wanted to return home,Terra really didn't care where they went, Locke just kept talking to Celes, Shadow chose to accept his fate back at Kefka's tower (so he wasn't there in the airship obviously), Gau and Umaro were testing their beast skills, Gogo started to mimic Mog's dances (while Mog danced for no reason), Cyan didn't know if he should go back and see if Doma was being rebuilt or if he should go back to that girl in Maranda that he wrote to. So pretty much the only ones who wanted to leave at the moment were Edgar, Sabin, Relm, and Strago. Setzer promised they'd go right after he could do something Daryl would've liked, go really really high in the sky and set some kinda record. Well, this wasn't the greastet thing to do, because the Falcon couldn't handle the pressure. Luckily, Setzer managed to get the ship low enough so they could crash land on a beach, which they did. With a completely destroyed airship, Edgar, Sabin, and Terra were supposed to look for the nearest town. However, the group thought it'd be unsafe for Terra since she wasn't half Esper anymore, and they wanted Sabin to help with repairs because of his strength. Strago and Relm agreed to go, but when Strago stood up, he pulled his hip because of the crash landing. And so, Edgar and Relm went out on a not-so exciting journey.  
  
Edgar: We've been walking for 2 hours and we haven't seen so much as a tent.  
  
Relm: 2 hours and you're complaining? We've walked much longer than that before.  
  
Edgar: Well, when defeating a powerful evil ex-general of the empire is on your to do list, you really don't keep track of time. But now that we're only looking for a town, that's all that's on my mind. That and the waitress at the Inn in South Figaro.  
  
Relm: You know, I just thought of something. You should really be back working on the airship with all those tools of yours.  
  
Edgar: Dammit! You're right....::sigh:: It's too late now.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the airship crash site:  
  
Locke: You're doing it all wrong, Cyan. Lift with your knees.  
  
Cyan: Thou art not the boss of me, Locke.  
  
Terra: Is there anything I can do, guys?  
  
Setzer: I dunno, can you make something that will hold the propeller blades together?  
  
Terra: I have an idea, Ice 3! ....oh right, I can't do that anymore.  
  
Sabin: How much longer do I have hold this thing until you get the board in?  
  
Mog: Well, we can't all have long fingers like you humans.   
  
Setzer: ::sigh:: Gogo, help Mog out.  
  
Gogo: ::mimics Mog's hammering::  
  
Strago: Ow, my hip! Why didn't I take those Remedies with me?!  
  
Gau: Hungry, want dried meat!  
  
Umaro: Me look for food, me look for leafer!  
  
Celes: You know, we should have kept Edgar here. His tools are useful for this sort of thing.  
  
Setzer: Oh...yeah, oops.  
  
Locke: That's it, you're not the leader anymore, Setzer!  
  
Setzer: I'm not giving up my command without a fight. We're playing blackjack to decide, let's go!  
  
Meanwhile, back with Edgar and Relm:  
  
Relm: How long has it been now, oh keeper of the time?  
  
Edgar: Will you stop calling me that? But if you must know, it's been a total of 3 and 1/2 hours now.  
  
Relm: If only there were chocobo around here.  
  
Edgar: I have an idea! I could use my flash camera as a signal. If anyone sees it, they'll come right away.  
  
Relm: Once again, you should've stayed with the others so they could use the signal flash, not too mention all your tools!  
  
Back at the Falcon crash site:  
  
Cyan: It's getting late, evening is coming.  
  
Gau: Mmm, leafer soup, good.  
  
Umaro: Good for muscles!  
  
Cyan: Where did you get that food?!  
  
Setzer: I can't believe I lost....to Mog.  
  
Mog: What can I say, you don't spend all day in a cave at Narshe without a little gambling. So get working, Setzer.  
  
Sabin: CAN I PUT THIS HUGE PIECE OF THE AIRSHIP FLOOR DOWN ALREADY?!  
  
Celes: You held a house up once, how bad can that be?  
  
Locke: Cyan, what are you doing, you left all the rope over here.  
  
Cyan: Enough with your banter, thief.  
  
Locke: That's....  
  
Locke and Celes: Treasure hunter!  
  
Locke: What the?  
  
Celes: Yes, I've been around you too long.  
  
Strago: Damn hip, I knew I shouldave listened to my acupuncturist.  
  
Terra: Oh look, someone dropped 5 gil.  
  
Setzer: It's mine! ::dives::  
  
Gogo: ::thinks:: (Let's see, who should I mimic? Mog again? Yeah, this'll be good).  
  
Back at the middle of nowhere:  
  
Relm: You know, we shouldave taken a map or something,  
  
Edgar: A map? All the maps are in the cockpit, which is in several pieces. Plus, we don't know how much the world has changed since we beat Kefka. And so much for the flash camera....the power's dead.  
  
Relm: ::spots a tent:: Edgar, look!  
  
Edgar: Sweet Shiva, finally. It only took ::looks at pocket watch:: 5 hours!  
  
Relm: ::in front of tent:: Excuse me, is anyone in there? ::no response::  
  
Edgar: Let me try. WAKE UP! KING AND LITTLE GIRL....  
  
Relm: Artist!  
  
Edgar: ....ARE IN NEED OF HELP! ::no response:: Ok, that's it, we're going in there. ::both enter and find no one inside:: What the hell? No one's in here but it was locked up and everything.  
  
Relm: Um....Edgar.  
  
Edgar: Who would do such a thing? I mean, leave a perfectly good tent out here.  
  
Relm: Edgar, you might wanna look here ::points to tag that says Property of the Royal Family of Figaro::  
  
Edgar: Don't look at me, Sabin did it!  
  
Relm: Well, we mustave been here before. The question is, where is here?  
  
And back to the crash site:  
  
Terra: It's late. Let's make camp and call it a night.   
  
Celes: Anyone have some firewood?  
  
Gau: I made fire for leafer soup before. Still lit.  
  
Celes: Why thank you, Gau. ::goes to fire, Umaro grabs hand::  
  
Umaro: Fire I let you have, soup, no!  
  
Cyan: Sabin, what are you doing?  
  
Sabin: Looking for some food that hasn't been trashed from the crash. Hey, I made a rhyme!  
  
Strago: Gau, can I have some of that soup? I'll pay you.  
  
Gau: Me have no use for gil.  
  
Umaro: Neither does a sasquatch!  
  
Setzer: I could use that gil, I'll make soup, just give it!  
  
Locke: So ::snicker:: Mog, how does that ::snicker:: dance go again? ::sees Gogo mimicing Mog::  
  
Mog: Like this! ::dances, turns and sees Gogo:: Hey, I don't do it like that!  
  
Gogo: My mimic powers are never wrong.  
  
Locke: ::falls to the ground laughing::  
  
Gogo: Lighten up, Locke, it wasn't that funny.  
  
Terra: Are we going to sleep, or what?  
  
Setzer: Here's the soup, now where's the cash?  
  
Strago: Here you go ::takes soup:: Hey, this is just sand and water!  
  
Setzer: Terra's right, time to sleep! ::runs to set up tent::  
  
  
Back to the middle of nowhere:  
  
Edgar: Let's just sleep in the tent for tonight, I'm sure the others are tired too.   
  
Relm: Ok, just don't snore.  
  
Edgar: Me? Snore? Not likely. Are you gonna be ok though? With no teddy bears or glasses of milk?  
  
Relm: Let's get some shut eye before you make me want to black out yours.  
  
End Of Day One 


	2. Day Two

Day Two  
  
At the crash site:  
  
Terra: ::yawn:: Good morning everyone. ::looks around, only sees Locke awake:: Why is everyone else still asleep?  
  
Locke: Beats me, they'd better get up soon. Or at least Umaro better so he can get some stuff to eat.  
  
Terra: What are the chances he's gonna give you any?  
  
Locke: I'll "treasure hunt" the food. I do it for a living remember?  
  
Terra: ::sigh:: Locke, just admit you're a theif.  
  
Locke: You know, it's that attitude that makes me like Celes more.  
  
Terra: You probably just prefer blondes!  
  
Locke: No, I like....uh....green heads too....  
  
With Edgar and Relm:  
  
Edgar: What a great night I had. How about you?  
  
Relm:.....  
  
Edgar: What, what is it?   
  
Relm: You snored.  
  
Edgar: That's crazy, I didn't....do you hear that?  
  
Relm: Don't change the subject!  
  
Edgar: No, I heard someone. ::girl walks in:: Whoa! She's a knock out!  
  
Relm: There is someone there! We must be closer than we think!  
  
Edgar: And who are you, enchanting one.  
  
Girl: I am Garne....um, Dagger.  
  
Edgar: Dagger, strong name for a lady. My name is Edgar, king of Figaro  
  
Dagger: Figaro, never heard of it. And Dagger, isn't my real name, it's a long story. Anyway, I'm lost, can you help me?  
  
Relm: Just great, she's lost too.  
  
Edgar: Did you come from a town?  
  
Dagger: No, I was in Alexandria, and I was just about to visit my Uncle Cid, when I was attacked by a monster that cast sleep on me. When I woke up, I was here.  
  
Edgar: Whoa, whoa. First off, what's Alexandria?  
  
Dagger: You don't know? It's a huge kingdom, I'm the queen.   
  
Edgar: Queen, huh? Is there....a king?  
  
Dagger: No, not yet....  
  
Edgar: Well, I'm a king with no queen and your a queen with no king, so....  
  
Relm: Ok, ok, enough of this. Let's worry about the messed up situation later. For now, let's find a town and then you to can talk about whatever you want!  
  
Back at the crash site:  
  
Mog: So, what's for breakfast?  
  
Celes: Why don't you ask Umaro?  
  
Mog: Hey, sasquatch, what grub do you have?  
  
Umaro: Me look for Flan. Make good breakfast.  
  
Cyan: Where are you finding all these beasts? I have not seen a monster since we crashed.  
  
Gau: We find in small forest ::points to trees in the distance::  
  
Cyan: You mean to tell me there's a whole bunch of creatures in that little area?  
  
Gau: Many tasty things in there.  
  
Locke: Sabin, for the last time, stop looking for food in there.  
  
Sabin: Hey, this looks like a piece of meat. Really burnt meat!  
  
Locke: That's coal....  
  
Strago: When my hip heals, you're in for a beating!  
  
Setzer: Relax, you only gave me 50 gil anyway.  
  
Gogo: (If I mimic Umaro, I can increase his monster caputring and there'll be double the food. Heh heh).  
  
Back with Edgar, Relm, and Dagger.  
  
Dagger: So you crash landed here?  
  
Relm: All because our stupid pilot went nuts. Never trust a guy with very long white hair.  
  
Dagger: I can agree with that. This creep called Kuja tried to kill me and my friends a few times. Though, he kinda changed right before he died.  
  
Relm: And he had white hair?  
  
Dagger: Too much of it.  
  
Edgar: Someone else is coming.  
  
Dagger: Who is that? ::imperial officer comes::  
  
Edgar: What are you doing here, the empire's finished.  
  
Officer: I work for the Jidoor police now, but I like the uniform.  
  
Relm: What do you want with us?  
  
Officer: You're under arrest for the abduction of Maria the opera singer.  
  
Edgar: What? We didn't kidnap her.  
  
Officer: The last time you were here, we saw you travelling with this man ::shows a picutre of Setzer:: And we saw you both with Maria.  
  
Relm: That was our friend Celes! We didn't do....  
  
Officer: I don't remember this brunette being there, but she's most likely part of the conspiracy. You're all coming with me.  
  
Dagger: Could someone tell me what just happened here!?  
  
At the small forest outside the beach:  
  
Gau: Why you come, Gogo?  
  
Gogo: To get more food, obviously. I'll just mim....I mean, watch you two hunt. You know, see how you do it.  
  
Umaro: Sasquaches hunt to earn food, no borrow from others.  
  
Gogo: Riiight.(This'll be easy).  
  
And with the crash site:  
  
Strago: Maybe I can crack my hip in place ::tries:: maybe not.  
  
Terra: So Celes, I've been meaning to ask. Do you feel any different since the espers vanished?  
  
Celes: No, just a little indigestion.   
  
Sabin: Ah hah! A green cheery!  
  
Locke: That's for curing the imp status.  
  
Sabin: I don't care, it's food!   
  
Mog: What are you people doing? GET BACK TO WORK!  
  
Setzer: What's taking those three so long with the food?   
  
Cyan: Thou art have no patience. Besides, we're still waiting for Edgar and Relm. We must be incredibly far from a town if they're not back yet.  
  
Locke: Or maybe their having a good time wherever the are.  
  
At Jidoor prison:  
  
Dagger: Ok, I just want to know now, are you two kidnappers?  
  
Edgar: Of course not. The pilot of our airship used to abduct this girl named Maria from the opera house in hopes of making her his bride.   
  
Relm: So what I've heard from him and the others is that they needed the airship so they used Celes, a travelling companion of ours, to play Maria's part. This way, she would be....  
  
Dagger: I think I get the point. But what are we supposed to do now?  
  
Edgar: I don't know, this is not right at all! Excuse me, guard!  
  
Guard: What is it, lowlife?  
  
Edgar: Perhaps you misunderstand, I'm the king of Figaro.  
  
Guard: You? Oh, you mean you're the kind that bailed the kingdom to get Kefka. I'd hate to break it too you, but they all have a new king.  
  
Edgar: WHAT?!  
  
Dagger: Sir guard. I am the queen of Alexandria, please let us go, we're, or at least I'm, innoncent!  
  
Guard: Alexandria? Never heard of it. Great, I have an ex-king, a crazy broad who thinks she's a queen of a make believe castle, and some little girl. Just let me know, is there anything crazy about you?  
  
Relm: No, and I'm too young to go to jail!  
  
Guard: Not on this contenent you're not.  
  
Edgar: I demand the right to an attorney! A trial must be conducted!  
  
Guard: Heh, you'll never make it in court. Just consider yourself lucky you're only in jail.   
  
Officer: Hey, Fradon, got another conspirator here. Believed to be connected to the fire that happened at Thasma a year ago.  
  
Voice: But....I didn't do anything. ::black mage comes in::  
  
Dagger: Vivi!  
  
Vivi: Princess?  
  
Relm: Oh brother.  
  
Back at the crash site:  
  
Gogo: I got me some flan!  
  
Cyan: Gogo, it's almost evening and you're eating breakfast.  
  
Setzer: Hand some over!  
  
Gogo: Sorry I can't because, tell 'em Umaro.  
  
Umaro: Only hunter may eat food caught.   
  
Setzer: What fairness is that? You go out to catch food while we repair the airship?  
  
Mog: Umaro, you will give me some flan, you will give me some flan!  
  
Umaro: Yes, me give you Flan.   
  
Mog: I love hypnosis, kupo!  
  
Setzer: Kupo this, moogle. ::dives at Mog::  
  
Strago: Settle down! I just remembered the hunk of cheese I left in my bag.  
  
Locke: Whoa, let's see it gramps!  
  
Strago: ::pulls out cheese, horrible smell pours out::  
  
Terra: Disgusting! How long have you had that?   
  
Cyan: There's mold on it!  
  
Strago: Hey, haven't you ever had aged cheese? Give me a knife or something so I can take the mold off.  
  
Celes: Locke, don't you have a knife in your bandana?  
  
Locke: ::pulls out knife:: So that's what's in there. How'd you know Celes?  
  
Celes: ::sigh:: Like I said, I've been around you way too long.  
  
Sabin: Cheese, flan? No good! More green cherries! MORE DAMMIT! WHERE DO WE KEEP THE GREEN CHERRIES!?   
  
Terra: Oh god, I forgot. Green cherries are incredibly addictive when eaten by humans.  
  
Gogo: (Oh, this is too good) ::mimics Sabin::  
  
Locke: AHAHAHAHA! FUNNY FUNNY FUNNY FUNNY!  
  
Gogo: Locke, for the love of god, it's not meant to be that funny.  
  
Cyan: It really wasn't, anyway.  
  
Gogo: You're next, Garamonde.  
  
  
At Jidoor Prison:  
  
Vivi: So I fell down a hole and when I woke up, I was here.  
  
Relm: Maybe you both have amnesia, since you both woke up and found yourselves here. You may have imagined the world you came from.  
  
Vivi: But I have a picture of my family here, that's not made up. And it was taken at Treno.  
  
Relm: Never heard of Treno.  
  
Edgar: We still gotta worry about getting out of this place. We still have to get help for the airship.  
  
Dagger: I'm going to sleep, it's getting late and it's been a very exausting day.  
  
Edgar: Sleep well, beautiful.  
  
Vivi: He sounds like Zidane.  
  
Relm: How old are you anyway, Vivi?  
  
Vivi: I'm almost seven.  
  
Relm: Almost seven and you have kids? Geez, what kind of world do you come from?  
  
End of Day Two. 


	3. Day Three

Day Three: In with a different crowd.  
  
While Edgar, Relm, Dagger, and Vivi are locked in Jidoor Prison, and the rest of the FF6 characters are rebuilding (or slacking off during rebuilding) the Falcon, more characters are having problems. (It's short).  
  
Red XIII: Where are we?  
  
Yuffie: I don't know, after the big lifestream thing, stuff went nuts.   
  
Red XIII: Well, we're near a house, see? ::points nose in direction of house::  
  
Yuffie: Heh, maybe they have some materia. ::goes to house and knocks on door:: Hey, anyone there?!  
  
Gau's dad: Oh good, it's you, the stove repair girl. Come right in. I see you brought a pet. If he pees on the floor I'm kicking him out.  
  
Red XIII: ::grumble:: Please, I'm smarter than both of you.  
  
Yuffie: We're not here to fix a stupid stove. We're here to find out where we are.  
  
Gau's dad: Where you are, I can't tell you that.   
  
Red XIII: Oh? Are you forbidden to speak the location?  
  
Gau's dad: Damn hearing aid, what was that about my vacation?  
  
Red XIII: ARE YOU FORBIDDEN TO SPEAK YOUR LOCATION!?  
  
Gau's dad: Ow, geez, the whole world could hear ya.   
  
Yuffie: Well, what gives about not telling us where we are?  
  
Gau's dad: I don't know either.  
  
Yuffie and Red XIII: ::facefault::  
  
Gau's dad: So, you're not gonna fix my stove?  
  
Yuffie: NO! Why would we, do I look like I fix stoves? I'm a ninja!  
  
Red XIII: I don't have thumbs.  
  
Gau's dad: Well, do something if you're gonna stand in my house!   
  
Yuffie: Great, we don't know where we are and the only person we find is a clueless old geezer.  
  
Gau's dad: Do you know how to fix clocks?  
  
Red XIII: Correction, a clueless old man who breaks things. 


End file.
